


A Very FreeWood Christmas

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Fluff, I wrote this for Secret Santa, and I wanted to share it with you all, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: It's Christmas Day with Team Love n Stuff!





	

It was Christmas morning, but they weren't kids anymore. No waking up at 7 AM to rush for their presents. Nope. 

They got up at 8. 

Well, Gavin did. He and Ryan loved sleeping in the same bed together, curling up tight until they couldn't move and they felt comfortable in each others warmth. Gavin woke up first, blinking a bit to really see the room around him. He looked at the alarm clock to see that it was indeed 8 in the morning. Instead of waking up the sleeping giant right away, he slowly made his way out of Ryan's tight grip and rolled out of bed. 

"WAKE UP!! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING, RYAN! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!" Gavin screamed and jumped on the bed. "YOU CAN SLEEP LATER! PRESENTS NOW!" 

Ryan woke up with a start, but then chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend, the love of his life, still as excited for Christmas as ever. "All right, all right, Gavin. Let me get up first before you break the bed with excitement." 

"Whoo-hoo!" Gavin stopped jumping on the bed and sat back down. He gave Ryan a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Ryan, my lovely Ryan, I can't wait to see you open your gifts. You're gonna love them. You'll go absolutely mental."

"Oh, will I? Because I think you'll go 'absolutely mental' over my gifts, Free." Ryan returned the kiss and smirked at him. "But, let's get some breakfast first. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!"

"I am not!"

"I bought donuts 3 days ago and they're all gone now. Care to explain?" Gavin stuck out his tongue playfully.

"I suggest you put your tongue back in your mouth, Gavin. We wouldn't want any accidents on Christmas Day, now would we?" Ryan gave his Mad King grin.

"Jesus Christ! Even on Christmas, you're insane." Gavin muttered as he passed Ryan to the kitchen. He could've sworn he felt a light tap on his bottom as he walked by. He squawked and looked back at Ryan who just looked around the room aimlessly.   
\--------  
After getting dressed and having breakfast, Team Love n' Stuff got in their ugliest Christmas sweaters (Gavin had to use puppy dog eyes to get Ryan to put his on) and snuggled by the Christmas tree. It was a decent sized green tree with lights twinkling, garland sparkling, the star on the top and ornaments staying in place. Until Gavin decides to try juggling them, anyway...

Under the tree were lots of presents. Some were for their friends that were visiting later, but there were 2 very special gifts they wanted to open. A special moment before the guests arrive. With the radio playing some soft Christmas music in the background, Gavin decided to go first and dig through the gifts to find the one for his boyfriend. 

"Let's see 'ere. Uh, this one is for Micoo, Lil J, Jack- Aha! Here it is! 'To: Rye Bread,' the loveliest of Rye Breads. And my Lovely Rye Bread." Gavin handed Ryan his gift and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, love." 

Ryan, who along with the ugly sweater was given his own Christmas crown to wear, took the present and smiled. (British Christmas tradition, but he made sure he could crack this paper crown, too. Surprise, surprise...) "Thank you, Gavin. I'm sure I'll love it as much as I love you." Ryan ruffled his hair. 

"Open your bloody gift and leave my hair alone, you sausage!" Gavin chuckled as he fixed his hair.

Ryan smiled and looked at the present. It was carefully wrapped, which was surprising to Ryan. How was such a silly, klutz of a man so delicate with wrapping paper? "So, how do I do this? Do, I uh..?" Ryan holds the gift up to his ear and shakes it. 

Gavin giggles lightly. "Ryan! Stop faffing about!" 

"Okay, okay. I'll open it. I gotta say, though. You've done an amazing job with wrapping it. I am impressed. It's a shame I have to undo such craftsmanship." 

"Ryan. Go mad."

"You don't have to tell me twice. YAHHHHHH!" Ryan tears the gift open like a madman, wrapping paper flying everywhere. After seconds of this, the gift was finally unwrapped. It was a cow plushie, wearing his own crown on his head. And in his hooves was a small box. "Hmm?" Ryan opened the small box and in it was a ring. It was gold and had "R.H." engraved on it.

"Gavin, wow. This is...wow. This is amazing. I love my gifts. Thank you so much." Ryan slipped the ring on his finger and gave Gavin a hug.

"If I see you put that cow in a hole, Ryan-"

"Relax. This Edgar won't be in a hole. He'll be on my bed to watch out for me. And for my hidden snack stash. That's right. I know that some of my snacks have gone missing." Ryan glared at him playfully.

"It was Micoo!" 

"Nah, I don't think it was. Now, open your jif- er, gift." Ryan flubbed, handing Gavin a present.

"A Jif? Wot? You're gonna give me peanut butter, Ryan?" Gavin teased.

"You know, I could always take this back..." Ryan pulled the gift away, but Gavin gasped and hugged the gift tight to him.

"Don't be a meanie, Ryan! It's Christmas!" Gavin opened his present with a huge smile on his face. It was a necklace with a creeper face and a tower of pimps.

"Aw, Ryan! It's lovely. I'll wear it always, no matter what Micoo and the others say about it. Thank you!"

"Uh, there's something else." 

Gavin looked up to see Ryan standing up, hands behind his back.

"Gavin Free, it's Christmas morning. The day where dreams come true and the world is at peace. You spend the day with the ones you love and show them how much you care. Not just with presents, but with your presence. With your thoughtfulness and kindness, your smile and your crazy antics...your slo-mo knowledge and your endless questions. Christmas Day, any day, you make me smile, Gavin. Ever since we've met and started working together, we've clicked. And now I see just how much you mean to me in life. We're perfect. You're perfect. And I don't want to share you with anyone else." 

Ryan got down on one knee and moved his hands from behind his back. It revealed a small black box and Gavin squealed when Ryan opened it.

"Gavin Free, Vav, Gavvy Wavvy, and every nickname in between. We are Team Love n' Stuff. Let's make it official. On this Christmas Day, make my dream come true. Will you marry me?"

Gavin covered his mouth and almost started crying. "Oh, my God. Yes. Yes, Ryan! Yes, I will! Oh, my God, yes!" His hand started shaking as Ryan slipped the ring on his ring finger. "I love you, Ryan. I love you so much!" Gavin and Ryan shared a romantic, passionate kiss under the Christmas tree. And there wasn't even a mistletoe. 

This was truly going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
